Confession
by yami b
Summary: I'm not good at summaries...damn it all!...anyway all I could tell you is that Miroku gets raped..yeah..Just read it and find out.


Confession  
  
By:Ally  
  
Summary:Im not good at summaries...damn it all!!...anyway all I can tell you is that Miroku gets raped..yeah..  
  
Rated:R  
  
Author's Note:This is like my first fic and its rated R cuz theres rapeing in it and im not relly sure if its rated R..heh..heh. Anyway  
  
this story was based on the episode were that moth demon thing had Miroku and Inuyasha in a poisonous coccon then Inuyasha sees  
  
or hears what that moth demon thing did to the women and Inuyasha got mad and turned into the full fledged demon Inuyasha and like started  
  
to kill the bandits. But i couldn't really write the parts were they alked cuz ido not know what there saying. Oh yeah and this - -   
  
means that they are thinking to themselves so i hope u like it.  
  
Disclamer:I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or any characters in the fic.  
  
Anyway Enjoy Reading!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Inuyasha is klling the villagers.  
  
Inuyasha:DIE!YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!!!(full fledged demon Inuyasha  
  
Slaughters the humans.  
  
Inuyasha:*licks hs hand* Mmm..what delicious blood *evily*  
  
Inuyasha:but it will taste ONCE I HAVE YOUR BLOOD KAGOME!!! *jumps in the air*  
  
Kagome:*gasp*  
  
Inuyasha slaughters Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha lands.  
  
Inuyasha:Mmm..tasty *evily*  
  
Miroku was shoked that Inuyasha managed to kill everyone in the village, including Kagome.  
  
Full fledged demon Inuyasha turns toward Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha:Well I guess is your turn to die Miroku.  
  
Miroku:*gasp*  
  
Inuyasha:Its your turn to DIE! *jumps in the air*  
  
Miroku:-Inuyasha...I must tell him before I die...-(he can't defend himself cuz he doesn't have his staff and he can't use his wind tunnel  
  
cuz if he does it will suck him in.)  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha!Before I die I just..wanted to tell you that..I.. *Inuyasha about to slaughter Miroku with his claw* LOVE YOU!  
  
Inuyasha stops and lands on the ground.  
  
*Miroku hugs him*  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha I always loved you!Since the first day I met you..I fell in love with you!...I just wanted to tell you before I die, but I'll always  
  
love you no matter what happens. *cries*  
  
Inuyasha:*pushes him away* Oh, really *evily* *smirks*  
  
Inuyasha:Maybe I wont kill you..YET  
  
Inuyasha:I'll just..PLAY with you for a while.  
  
Miroku:*wipes his tears off* What do you mean? *sniffles*  
  
Inuyasha walks up behind Miroku and whispers into his ear.  
  
Inuyasha:You know ..TO HAVE FUN!  
  
Miroku:*gasp*  
  
Inuyasha:Since you love me..I think I should make love to you, but in a PAINFUL way. *smirks* Heh heh heh...  
  
Inuyasha:and after I'm done with you..you'll be begging me to kill you..Heh heh heh...  
  
Miroku:NO!  
  
Inuyasha:YES! Now come over here! *grabs Miroku by the hair and pulls him towards a house in the village*  
  
Miroku:-No! I didn't want to express my love to you like this...Inuyasha...-  
  
Inuyasha:gets in the house and walks into a room and finds a bed in the room. Inuyasha throws Miroku roughly into the bed then rips his clothes   
  
off with his claw slash.  
  
Inuyasha starts to suck on his nipple.  
  
Miroku:uhh..No...uhh  
  
As Inuyasha goes down he stops were Miroku's dick is and Inuyasha started to suck on it.  
  
Miroku:ahhh..NO!NO!NOO!..ahh..PLEASE INUYASHA STOP! *huff puff* DON'T *huff puff* DO THIS!!!  
  
As Inuyasha was moving his mouth up and down Miroku's dick Miroku was struggling not to "come". Then Inyasha felt this liquid in  
  
his mouth,it turns out that Miroku "came".  
  
Inuyasha:*takes his mouth out of Miroku's dick*I guess you can't handle a little "blowjob" can ya *evily* *Inuyasha licks off the white stuff from his mouth*  
  
Inuyasha climbs on Miroku and cuts him on his chest 6 times with his claw and licks the blood off of Miroku's chest.  
  
Inuyasha:Its time for the next level *evily* *smirks*  
  
Miroku:NO!!  
  
Inuyasha takes his kimono off and his underware off. Inuyasha roughly turns Miroku on his stomach, and puts his dick inside Miroku hard.  
  
Inuyasha start to thrust as hard as he could.  
  
Inuyasha:OH YEAH.. THIS FEELS GOOD MAN..IT FEELS GOOD!!  
  
Miroku:*crying* AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Miroku:STOP!!!STOP!!PLEASE STOP!!!STOP!!STOP!!!STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha suddenly freezes and falls backwards off the bed and hits his head and passes out. It turns out that the half-demon Inuyasha has broken  
  
through the barrier of the full fledged demon Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku:Inu...ya..sha.. *tries to get up but couldn't* *passes out*  
  
A few hours later Inuyasha wakes up and gets up to run up to Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha:MIROKU MIROKU!!WAKE UP!WAKE UP!!PLEASE IROKU FORGIVE ME!!FORGIVE ME!!!I'M SO SORRY MIROKU!!  
  
I'M SO SORRY!!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!FORGIVE ME!!!!!! *crying*  
  
Miroku:Inu...ya...sha *waking up*  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku..ku  
  
Miroku:Inuya...sha..it...hurts...  
  
Inuyasha:Miro..ku..please..forgive me. *crying*  
  
2 days later   
  
Inuyasha was helping MIroku walk out the house.  
  
Inuyasha:Does it hurt?  
  
Miroku:A little...  
  
Inuyasha:I'm so sorry Miroku.  
  
Miroku:Its ok..I know it wasn't really you that did this to me.  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku!Please forgive me!!! *hugs him*  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:I would of never done that to you never!  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha pull away slightly and ive each other a passionate kiss.  
  
Inuyasha:mmmmm..  
  
Miroku:mmmmmmm..  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha pull away slightly.  
  
Inuyasha:Miroku..I always loved you too...I..I was just to scared to tell you.  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha...I love you too.. 


End file.
